swsefandomcom-20200215-history
NJOCG The Yuuzhan Vong Empire
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire Extragalactic invaders with cultural beliefs so alien that most sentients of the Known Galaxy can barely comprehend them, the Yuuzhan Vong are a warrior people who have led a nomadic existence in the intergalactic void for thousands of years. They seek new worlds promised to them by their gods, and their leaders proclaim that those worlds have finally been found. The New Republic will never be the same. Cultural Overview Both the Yuuzhan Vong's physical appearance and their belief system strike most beings in the galaxy as horrifyingly barbaric. Death is unavoidable, they believe, but the circumstances of one death- preferably in battle against infidels- are all-important. Most Yuuzhan Vong bear significant disfigurement, scars, and tattoos to more closely resemble their deities, whom they fanatically worship. The blood-hungry gods send demands and prognostications to their chosen people through a supreme overlord. Decrees are disseminated by a Priest Caste, while a large Warrior Caste enforces law and justice. Yuuzhan Vong society is based around a caste system that, at its foundation, is very strict. Traditionally, it was almost impossible for someone to move between castes, unless because of marriage to someone from a higher caste- and such marriages were frowned upon. Everything the Yuuzhan Vong do is for the greater glory of their gods. They follow a path of personal evolution designed to bring each successful individual ever closer to godhood- in essence, to remake themselves in the shape of their gods. To this end, they might graft new body parts onto themselves- either parts from another creature or entire bioengineered organisms. A Yuuzhan Vong would never intentionally maim themself to hinder their abilities, but would do so only in ways that might be functionally immaterial or- at higher ranks- actually improve a physical function. A Shaper, for example, might have dozens of tool functions in a "Hand" that is actually a crablike creature. A warrior might replace a foot lost in combat with the hooked claws of a hunting reptile. The "Changing Ceremonies" where these transformations take place are holy functions. A few poor souls fail their changing ceremonies and emerge disfigured, flawed, and useless. These failures are shamed forever, falling to the lowest rank of the lowest caste. Brief History The dawn of Yuuzhan Vong culture is lost in the distant past, in a galaxy that the Yuuzhan Vong believe no longer contains any inhabitable star systems. According to Yuuzhan Vong beliefs, their gods delivered unto the Yuuzhan Vong the foundations of biotechnology. The Yuuzhan Vong have since refined this blend of fanatical religion and fantastical genetic science to a startlingly effective degree. In the untold millennia that have followed, the gods have continued to favor the Yuuzhan Vong above all other creatures, encouraging them to develop into gods themselves and supplying them with the guidance to do so through a supreme overlord. Soon after the gods made them their favored children, the Yuuzhan Vong clans began to war over who was most favored. When several individuals claimed to be the true supreme overlord, the loyalty of the priests and warriors quickly became divided. Soon, it was clear to the Yuuzhan Vong that whichever force was victorious would be the true chosen ones. War raged across the Yuuzhan Vong's home galaxy on and off for millenia, with clans and tribes of spacefarers destroying or subjugating one another on contact. Finally, the two most powerful tribes came into opposition. Dubbed The Cremlevian War by historians, this conflict saw the first use of the Yo'Gand's Core tactics: the use of the gravity-generating creatures known as Dovin Basals to tear planetary bodies from their orbits and launch them into collisions. Yo'Gand's Core brought an end to the great wars, uniting the Yuuzhan Vong under one supreme overlord- at the expense of virtually every inhabitable planet in their home galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong survived, however. The gods revealed to them techniques that allowed them to build massive worldships- planet-sized arks within which the Yuuzhan Vong continue to thrive. The gods also promised that their chosen would someday have new worlds to inhabit. Convoys of worldships left the home galaxy behind. For generations, the Yuuzhan Vong searched for the new home promised them by their gods. Eventually, time began to take its toll on the worldships, and the faith of the Yuuzhan Vong began to fail. The gods revealed new devices to the supreme overlord- long-range scout ships and new communication techniques. Although launched by the hundreds, all these ships seemed to vanish without a trace, and dissension grew. Then, word reached the supreme overlord that one of the scout ships had found an inhabitable world- a world that seemed just like the one described in the ancient Yuuzhan Vong legends. Seizing on this discovery, the supreme overlord claimed to have a vision that the Yuuzhan Vong "Promised Land" had been found. In actuality, this pronouncement was a way for the supreme overlord to regain full control of his disaffected priests and underlings. And so the invasion plans began. A small number of advance agents and scouts were dispatched ahead of the worldship convoy to learn about the beings that inhabited the worlds the Yuuzhan Vong intended to claim. Scouts found societies they considered more than worthy of destruction; agents and infiltrators encountered beings so self-centered and godless that the Yuuzhan Vong would be able to easily turn them against each other. The most successful of the advance agents, Nom Anor, destroyed a number of visionary leaders who could have rallied beings to fight against the invasion fleet. As an agent of chaos, he quite probably prolonged the Galactic Civil War by a number of years, gave rise to entire philosophical schools of thought through his dark whisperings, and kept outlying planets at each other's throats. Nom Anor and his fellow agitators saw to it that the targets of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion were too busy fighting each other to mount a successful defense. Beliefs The Yuuzhan Vong believe their gods are entities that watch their every move. The gods can be placated or encouraged to give their power to support an individual's goals through prayer and personal sacrifice. The gods commonly demand blood sacrifices of their favored creations, sacrifices that the Yuuzhan Vong perform with fanatical devotion. The Yuuzhan Vong are horrified and disgusted by the technological societies of the Known Galaxy. Places such as Coruscant are nightmarish to them. Their emphasis on biotechnology extends into their religious beliefs. The Yuuzhan Vong consider the nonliving architecture of the mainstream galactic society blasphemous, nonliving machines monstrous, and Droids particularly offensive because of their sacrilegious imitation of life. In fact, the Yuuzhan Vong consider it a grievous insult to describe their tools and equipment as "Biotechnology." Given the twisted, technological culture that infests the worlds the gods have promised them, most Yuuzhan Vong believe without question that it is their holy duty to destroy the infidels. Many see the destruction of these creatures a manifestation of the Great Doctrine. The Great Doctrine Each Yuuzhan Vong is expected to honor the gods in all things, particularly by striving to advance within his or her caste and remake themselves in the shape of the gods. Much sacrifice and penance is involved, because the Creator sacrificed pieces of himself to construct the entire universe. The Creator survived great pain- culminating in a "Death" leading to high exaltation- to create the lesser gods, who in turn pieced the Yuuzhan Vong together by mixing and matched parts from other creatures. Thus, sacrifice is sacred, when required. Death is inevitable, but how one dies is all-important. Since the time of General Yo'Gand, perhaps the greatest glory a Yuuzhan Vong warrior can claim is dying while purging the promised worlds of disgusting creatures who rely on "Dead" machines. Deities The Yuuzhan Vong portray their gods in a range of statuary, paintings, and other artwork. They believe their gods are physical beings, although they exist on a plane that beings in this reality can't fully or accurately conceive. While there is a consensus among the priesthood- and thus the population in general- on the general appearance of the gods, there are many differences between various portrayals by different artists. One can often tell which of the Yuuzhan Vong domains an artist hails from based on how he or she portrays a particular god. Yun-Yuuzhan, The Creator This deity is considered the beginning of all that exists. Through great pain and sacrifice, Yun-Yuuzhan ascended to a reality that exists beyond this one. In doing so, he created the cosmos and all the other gods. Yun-Yuuzhan left the lesser gods with a promise. Some day, they would ascend as he had, but only when other beings were ready to ascend to take the place of lesser gods. The lesser gods then created the Yuuzhan Vong by merging the best of all beings in the Creator's work. The Creator is not completely absent from Yuuzhan Vong life, however. Rites and sacrifices devote to Yun-Yuuzhan are conducted on the most holy of days. Every so often, he chooses to communicate with the Supreme Overlord, the highest-ranking member of Yuuzhan Vong society. The most direct appeals to Yun-Yuuzhan require death sacrifices. Yun-Yammka, The Slayer The god or carnage, Yun-Yammka is one of the most important figures in the Yuuzhan Vong pantheon. Considered the patron of warlords and prefects, and honored by every Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, he demands unfailing devotion in the art of war from his followers. Any appeals (Other than the standard morning and evening prayers) must be presented with a death sacrifice. Yun-Yammka appears as a bulbous-headed, tentacled creature that resembles a cross between an octopus and a jellyfish. Some philosophers hold that The Slayer sometimes works at cross-purposes with the Yuuzhan Vong. Other more reputable philosophers hold that The Slayer is an entity to be honored and thanked for the devastation visited upon the worlds of the Yuuzhan Vong's galaxy off origin. They see the devastation as a necessary part of the Species' steady advancement toward godhood. Yun-Harla, The Cloaked Goddess Yun-Harla is the trickster goddess of the Yuuzhan Vong pantheon. She is portrayed in statuary and art as a slender female whose form is mostly hidden by a voluminous cloak. Her face is always hidden in shadows. Her body is said to be composed entirely of borrowed parts. Almost every canonical text mentions different parts- some say her eyes are Villips, while other hold they are the sole remaining parts of the mighty Yo'Gand, for example. The only fact the sources agree upon is that her skeleton is made from yorik coral. The Cloaked Goddess is the patron of secrets, hidden things, and those who make lies and deception a major part of their lives, such as spies, undercover operatives, and con artists. She is also the entity who watches over sacred changing rituals. Even the most honest and forthright Yuuzhan Vong prefect appeals to Yun-Harla on the eve before undergoing a change. Appeals to her occasionally involve sacrifices, but they are not death sacrifices. Instead, petitioners must loudly pronounce one or more of their deepest, darkest secrets before her image, or must perform a shapechanging ritual on an animal or a captured alien. Yun-Harla is often honored alongside The Slayer. Most lore describes them as brother and sister. In fact, the holy day devoted to Yun-Harla is a time when Yuuzhan Vong may play practical jokes on their elders and superiors without fear of consequence- that 24-hour period is known as the Festival of the Twin Gods. A more low-key practice on this day is the traditional exchange of secrets between friends, and even between enemies. Those who do not follow her view Yun-Harla as a deity who is to be placated rather than honored or actively worshiped. The Warrior Caste, in particular, often shows active disdain for The Trickster. Yun-Ne'Shel, The Modeler This hermaphroditic deity is considered a kind entity who oversees the gentler aspects of Yuuzhan Vong life. Yun-Ne'Shel is credited in most tales with conceiving the basic appearance and life cycles of all beings. The Modeler had hoped to build a peaceful paradise with the tools provided by The Creator, but intervention by The Twin Gods brought pain, suffering, and treachery into existence. Most Yuuzhan Vong myths cast Yun-Yammka and Yun-Harla as heroic visionaries and portray Yun-Ne'Shel as an idealistic fool who would have inadvertently denied the Yuuzhan Vong the drive needed to ascend to godhood. Even priests of Yun-Ne'Shel are hard-pressed to disagree with this belief. If the galaxy had been the peaceful place The Modeler envisioned, motivation to seek the perfection of the gods would not have existed. Yun-Ne'Shel governs creative pursuits ranging from art and architecture to innovative ideas in weapons design. She is also the goddess of childbirth. Statutory and art always portrays The Modeler with infants, gentle animals, farming implements, or the tools of an artisan. Yun-Ne'Shel is worshipped primarily by those of the Shaper Caste, although Warriors who employ new or innovative strategies occasionally call upon The Modeler for support. Members of the Intendant Caste invoke her name when confronted with situations that require creative solutions. Virtually every female who becomes pregnant in Yuuzhan Vong society appeals to The Modeler to ensure a safe pregnancy and a healthy child. As is fitting for Yun-Ne'Shel's personality, the deity requires no sacrifice from petitioners aside from the endeavors that require her help. Yun-Shuno, The Pardoner Yun-Shuno holds both the narrowest and broadest sphere of influence among the Yuuzhan Vong deities. This god is the source of hope honored by the hopeless; she is the thousand-eyed patron deity of The Shamed Ones. The Shamed Ones are those whose bodies have rejected living implants or creatures used in rituals. They have either died or become ill or deformed in some way that is inconsistent with expected results. It is believed that failed transformation rituals are direct results of a Yuuzhan Vong having committed some offense that has earned them the disfavor of one of The Twin Gods (Yun-Yammka and Yun-Harla) or The Modeler. As such, they are shunned lest they draw the wrath of the gods as well. For unfortunate souls who seem to have been condemned wrongly, Yun-Shuno is the only being to whom they can pray for release and forgiveness in this life or the afterlife. The Pardoner can intercede with The Modeler and The Creator to improve the lot of these Shamed Ones, but only if they are deserving. Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah, The Lovers These gods are always worshipped together. Young people seeking to ensnare the hearts of those they desire honor them, as do older individuals seeking help with an already established relationship. As their sobriquet implies, they are the patrons of love, intimacy, and close personal relationships. The Lovers are portrayed as enemies of The Twin Gods (Yun-Yammka and Yun-Harla), but they are considered close allies of Yun-Ne'Shel. The Lovers are never directly portrayed in art, but are instead represented by iconography in sensual and erotic art, implying that they either inspired the artist or the subjects featured in the piece. The Lovers are viewed as capricious gods who visit their attention upon whatever beings they wish. While supplicants can attempt to attract- or divert- their attention, there is very little mortals can do. They do not require active worship or sacrifices, although they have inspired a great number of holy days. The Castes Yuuzhan Vong society is built around a caste system. As they embarked on their long journey that would ultimately lead to the Known Galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong had no choice but to loosen their caste structure slightly. They made allowances for recognition of talent and ability rather than always relying strictly on birthright. Supreme Overlord The most powerful and- and smallest- caste in Yuuzhan Vong society is Supreme Overlord. The ruling overlord is the religious and secular authority in Yuuzhan Vong culture. They are considered the only one out of all Yuuzhan Vong who has the ear of The Creator. In ages past, the title was strictly a hereditary one, with each Supreme Overlord appointing an heir from among his or her offspring upon ascending to the position. A childless Supreme Overlord would be obligated to adopt a person who could take his or her place. Such heirs were always drawn from the Shaper or Warrior Castes, due to both tradition and political reality. In modern Yuuzhan Vong culture, the Supreme Overlord rules by maintaining the good will of high-ranking shapers and priests, and the support of the Warrior Caste at large. While the title and authority can still be passed from a parent to a child, it is widely acknowledged (But rarely stated) that senior priests and shapers determine the true line of succession. Even so, a Supreme Overlord can go against political realities if forced to do so. The Supreme Overlord (And sometimes their chosen heir) is the only person with whom the highest of the gods communicate. There are two ranks in the Supreme Overlord Caste- the Supreme Overlord and the heir. The extended families of both the Supreme Overlord and the heir are accorded the respect befitting members of the Supreme Overlord Caste. Shaper See also: Shaper The scientists, biologists, and bioengineers who create and maintain the living machines and tools that power the Yuuzhan Vong society, Shapers are also trained to facilitate delicate rituals in conjunction with priests. Shapers are born into the caste, but to maintain their social status, they must successfully complete rigorous educational programs and painful shaping and scarring rituals. They must additionally pass increasingly challenging aptitude and intelligence tests. If they fail at any step along the way, they are forced into another caste, usually becoming Intendants or Workers. Rare individuals who are particularly adept both as scholars and soldiers might find a place in the Warrior Caste, and particularly devoted followers of a god might end up going into the Priest Caste. The Shapers are second only to members of the Supreme Overlord Caste in social status. High-ranking Master Shapers hold nearly as much power as those in the higher caste. Shapers derive this stature from their intimate knowledge of Biotechnology and Vong Rituals. Their caste is also viewed as having the purpose closest to that of The Creator himself. Advancement through the three ranks of the Shaper Caste relies on aptitude tests and shaping accomplishments. The most inexperienced or incapable Shapers are known as Savants. Adepts supervise the maintenance of living machines by slaves. Master Shapers create complex biomachinery, maintaining it personally if called on to do so. Priest Within Yuuzhan Vong society, the Priests are the only beings outside the Supreme Overlord Caste said to communicate directly with the gods. With the exception of The Creator, each of the Yuuzhan Vong deities has organized sects devoted to his or her worship. Each sect is funded by donations from worshippers or payments gathered by the Priests for services rendered. For example, Priests of The Modeler often assist in childbirth, while Priests of The Cloaked Goddess are often hired by other Yuuzhan Vong to serve as spies and private investigators. The more popular the faith, the larger and more elaborate their temples, and the more power individual Priests wield in society. The Priests command respect from all members of Yuuzhan Vong society- even those who serve The Pardoner. Priests of high rank wield power nearly equal to that of the Supreme Overlord. Even newly ordained Priests are often treated as equals by experienced Shapers. Individuals born into the Priest Caste who do not show appropriate devotion or who are otherwise deemed unfit to serve the gods are demoted to the Intendant Caste. Those who are allowed to remain in the Priest Caste study Yuuzhan Vong holy texts from an early age. In his sixteenth year, each Priest undergoes a grueling ceremony during which he or she receives visions from the god or goddess whom has chosen him or her as a servant. Savants are the lowliest of Yuuzhan Vong Priests. They work in the temples and as assistants to more experienced Priests. They are eventually promoted to the rank of Seer, after receiving an accurate prophetic vision from the god or goddess they serve. Some Priests might spend years as a Savant, while others receive their vision within mere weeks. Seers make up the bulk of the Yuuzhan Vong clergy. They act as intermediaries between the gods and the common people, and they occasionally assist Shapers with transformation rites when no Priests are available. They almost always play a role in assisting high-ranking individuals in preparing themselves for transformations. When overseeing transformations, Seers are supposed to let each person preparing for the ritual decide whether the gods will offer support. If a Seer is incorrect and a petitioner ends up as one of The Shamed Ones, the Seer's life usually ends as a sacrifice to The Slayer. Finally, Seers are expected to help the Priests and Priestesses during services and on holy days. Most Seers spend their entire time in the clergy at this level. A select few who are judged particularly devout- and who receive multiple verifiably accurate visions from the gods- become ordained, elevated to full Priest status. Priests and Priestesses have among their responsibilities the policing of their own ranks. Corruption and dishonesty are not tolerated (Although "Dishonesty" is a fluid term for those who serve The Cloaked Goddess). Those judged wanting are often used as sacrifices on high holy days. Priests and Priestesses are considered the executors of divine will on this level of existence. Like Seers, they receive visions and instructions from the gods, but unlike the lower-ranking members of the holy orders, Priests and Priestesses have the authority and the clout to act on these visions. Within this rank of the Priest Caste are two distinctly different sects. One heads up congregations of worshippers and administers local religious practices on subdued worlds. The other goes into battle along with members of the Warrior Caste. While members of the former sect often command the greatest respect among members of the Worker Caste, those in the latter sect are held in high regard among Warriors and Indendants. High Priests and High Priestesses not only serve as the political and spiritual leaders of the various sects but also as the chief advisors and assistants to the Supreme Overload and the highest-ranking Warmasters of the Warrior Caste. They are among the most powerful individuals in Yuuzhan Vong society and directly communicate with the gods they serve. While Seers must interpret the visions they recieve, High Priests and High Priestesses often receive visits from the gods directly, deep within the most holy chambers of the temples. As such, High Priests and High Priestesses can serve as final arbiters of veracity when Seers and lower-ranking Priests make controversial claims. Warrior The Warrior Caste is one of the largest castes of the Yuuzhan Vong, and it is believed by many to be the most favored of the gods. Warriors are the ones who are charged with actually making it possible for the rest of Yuuzhan Vong society to continue its ascent toward the divine. Warrior and Subalterns (Low-ranking officers) are front-line troops- the men and women who charge into battle against alien Species whose worlds are to be subjected, reshaped, and purged of the taint of the unliving devices of which infidels seem so fond. Subalterns command units as small as twelve Warriors and as large as three hundred, with unit members ranging from spies and other specialists to standard infantry troops. Warriors follow orders to the death. Subalterns who shine in their commands are eventually promoted to the rank of Commander, in charge of assigning missions to Subalterns and Warriors. Commanders execute campaigns in specific theaters of war. Typical Commanders plan strategies for anywhere from four to two hundred fifty Subalterns, depending on the nature of the mission and the experience of the Commander. Furthermore, within the structure of the military, many Commanders don't have specific troops that answer to them. These Commanders often head into enemy territory before a Yuuzhan Vong offensive to serve as saboteurs, spies, and propagandists. These agent provocateurs work to undermine the government and social structure of the Species targeted for conquest. The Commanders report to a Supreme Commander, who in turn answers to a Warmaster. Warmasters are at the top of the Warrior Caste. These august figures answer only to the Supreme Overlord and the High Priests and High Priestesses. They are responsible for the overall coordination of campaigns, the allocation of resources to various branches of the military, and the smooth transition of subjected worlds from the hands of conquered Species to the Yuuzhan Vong. Warmasters ensure that just the right amount of force is present on a planet to keep the population subdued and facilitate the establishment of the various environmental changes needed to grow Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology. Planetary management is done with the assistance and support of Priests, who also work to convert beings to the Yuuzhan Vong faith so they will be more accepting of the changes to their worlds. Intendant The members of this caste are responsible for keeping commerce and trade operating within Yuuzhan Vong society. Its members also supervise the slave population, making sure there are enough slaves in places where they are needed and that they are cared for properly. Intendants work closely with the Priests to keep the political and bureaucratic aspects of Yuuzhan Vong culture operating with a minimal amount of bloodletting and violence, which belongs on the battlefield, not in a bureaucracy. The lowest-ranking Intendants are known as Executors. Their ranks are filled with failed Priests and Warriors, as well as those born into the caste and those elevated from the Worker Caste. The latter are mostly diligent and conscientious young people looking to advance themselves even farther within the Intendant Caste. While they rarely have expansive responsibilities, they take great care to perform their duties flawlessly, making sure that whatever slaves they manage are healthy. Failed Priests and Warriors have been "Condemned" (As most of them view it) to a life of time-wasting minutia. When an Intendant has proven to be a capable administrator, he or she is promoted to the rank of Consul. At this rank, he or she is usually in charge of a particular part of a Worldship's operation or the supply trains going to and from specific bases. Prefects are expected to make sure that Consuls perform their duties properly. Any shortfall in supplies is considered the personal responsibility of a Prefect in charge of a particular resource. Prefects are also expected to create infrastructures where none may have existed before, such as when the Supreme Overlord brings a revelation from the gods that a new technology must be produced. High Prefects are responsible for predicting the future needs of Yuuzhan Vong society. They administer the overall direction of commerce, manufacturing, and slavery services. High Prefects have been among the secret movers and shakers in Yuuzhan Vong society for centuries, and their subtle manipulations have led to the weakening of the boundaries between castes. During the long wandering between galaxies, High Prefects saw little need for the Warrior Caste, so they started encouraging the brightest of them to take steps to join the Intendant Caste- even sabotaging the careers of those who wouldn't change willingly. These quiet efforts continue even as the war with The New Republic rages. Worker This is the lowest and most populous caste in Yuuzhan Vong society. This caste consists of three types of Workers: those who have failed to succeed in any other caste and who have been forced into this one; those who are born into it but fail to gain a Warrior or Priest patron who can assist their rise to a higher caste; and the members of conquered Species. Slaves and The Shamed Ones are technically part of the Worker Caste, but other Workers shun them, often heaping abuse and scorn upon those unfortunates. Workers and Slaves perform all sorts of menial occupations, from garbage collector to personal attendant. Those in peaceful territories managed by skilled Intendants are placed in jobs that require the types of skills they possess: scholars educate the young, technicians keep native Vehicles and technology operating as long as they're needed, and so on. Anyone and everyone may be forced into positions of menial labor on restless worlds- those that require major reshaping to meet Yuuzhan Vong needs, those where the Intendants lack diplomatic talents, and those where Intendants are hostile toward the native population.